<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worst Probation Officer Ever by Syncro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143019">Worst Probation Officer Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncro/pseuds/Syncro'>Syncro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disaster Liam, Disasters, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncro/pseuds/Syncro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam liked to think of himself as Theo’s probation officer. Is too bad he sucks at it. Is worst that he is unable to realize just how bad at it he is. Is even more painful for everyone around him that had to put up with Liam pretending to dislike Theo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worst Probation Officer Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really just Liam being a disaster from beginning to end with Theo being a disaster at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malia glared and paced around the room searching for someone.</p><p>“Are you ok there?” asked Lydia amused at the scene. She was used to Malia’s eccentricities by now.</p><p>“I will be as soon as I find that bastard!” she replied between grinding teeth.</p><p>“Who exactly are you looking for?” asked Mason who was at a loss at what exactly was going on. The whole pack was at Scott’s house having one of their get togethers.</p><p>“Theo of course!” she planned on beating the crap out of him as soon as she found him. She started pacing around the room again. She though he meant them harm since he was hiding from them.</p><p>Mason looked around the room looking for the chimera “I don’t think he’s here… I don’t think he’s been here at any point tonight.”</p><p>Malia glared at the younger boy “then why on earth do I smell him so clearly?”</p><p>“Umm” began Liam as every pair of eyes focused on him “I’m just going to assume I’m the reason you can smell Theo.”</p><p>Malia leaned into his space as she began sniffing and she determined Theo’s scent was coming from Liam.</p><p>This caused the were-coyote to glare at the younger beta and released a low growl as she asked, “why do you smell like him?”</p><p>Liam held his arms in front of him in defense “relax, I’m keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else… kind of like a probation officer.”</p><p>Everyone looked at him weirdly, but seriously, it was the sole reason Liam asked him to move in with him in the first place. There was no other reason.</p><p>“We hate Theo Liam” stated Stiles half calm statement, half desperate plea. “Please, please, please, hate him too.”</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes “I hate Theo too.”</p><p>Stiles and Malia left out twin loud whines, because there was no way their younger packmate hated the chimera like they did.</p><p>“For real, I can’t stand the guy” he did not get why he had to make his position regarding Theo known every time the chimera became a conversation point “I broke his nose… three times.”</p><p>Malia scoffed “sure, fine, just know I will not approve of your engagement, if he wants your hand in marriage he’ll have to beat me in a battle to the death and I promise you I won’t lose.”</p><p>Liam gawked. Shocked at Malia’s statements because if they think Liam and Theo were romantically involved in any way, then his friends needed a reality check. Liam hated Theo more than anyone else. He did not trust Theo, he did not like Theo, he despised Theo.</p><p>“I hate him as much as you guys.” Based on everyone’s reaction he could tell his words fell on deaf ears. Liam wasn’t worried, after all, time would prove Liam was right.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This was still true after 3 months of the chimera living with the beta. Granted they both always smelled of each other, but Liam did not trust Theo at all.</p><p>It didn’t matter that his mother always included him for daily family dinner. It didn’t matter that Liam’s stepfather always included him when nerding about medical stuff. It certainly didn’t matter when Liam and Theo hanged out during the weekend.</p><p>This was only happening because Mason was always on dates with his boyfriend and Liam would bite the bullet and spend the day with Theo instead of being by himself. He did not spent any time with Theo because he enjoyed it. That would be insane.</p><p>Who cared if Theo was funny with his sarcasm. Or if his commentary on movies and TV shows always managed to bring a smile to Liam’s face. Liam did not trust Theo. He had no idea why he had to continuously make this point to his other friends.</p><p>Liam was simply mature enough to recognize Theo was improving while remaining vigilant regarding everything Theo had done in the past. Which was why he had no patience when Stiles or Malia made a comment regarding Liam trusting the chimera. Because he didn’t.</p><p>Liam was recently able to fall asleep right next to him. However, that did not meant he trusted him it was just that Liam had logically concluded he was able to fall asleep right next to the chimera because the other would be to self-conscious regarding how everyone else would react should something actually happen to Liam. This was the only reason Liam was able to remain so comfortable with close proximity with the older boy. He did not appreciate everyone else’s commentary.</p><p>“Hey Liam” said Theo as he returned from worked “want to watch a movie tonight?”</p><p>“Sure” responded Liam. Because it was his duty in order to continue to monitor the chimera.</p><p>Theo smiled at Liam’s response and Liam’s heart started beating faster which was completely normal when someone you didn’t trust smiled at you.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And then he kissed me” stated Alex.</p><p>“Who kissed you?” asked Liam as he sat at the table with the rest of the younger pack members which still attended high school.</p><p>Liam’s presence took the other boys by surprise. Alex had been recounting a particular dream he had the night before to Corey and Nolan. Mason was busy tutoring someone.</p><p>“No one” said Alex as he shook his head.</p><p>Liam raised an eyebrow at the response because he knew what he heard, werewolf hearing, so he didn’t get the purpose of the obvious lie.</p><p>Alex sighed “I was talking about a dream I had… no one actually kissed me.”</p><p>“Oh” said Liam as he realized that made since. Then as he thought a little more about the situation a new question pop into his head “who was kissing you in your dream?”</p><p>Everyone in the table remained silent at the question. This caused Liam to frown “you told everyone else” he stated, annoyed at being keep out of the loop. He couldn’t help but wonder if he wasn’t as close to Alex as Corey or Nolan. It was an uncomfortable feeling since he always tried to include the pack’s newest member.</p><p>“I-it was… Theo” answered Alex.</p><p>“Oh” was Liam’s response. The table returned to an uncomfortable silence at that. No one really dared say anything. Unsure of how Liam would react.</p><p>After several minutes of awkward silence Liam spoke “that’s understandable.”</p><p>The response took the other boys by surprise “it is?” inquired Corey. He was sure Liam would make a big deal out of this.</p><p>Liam nodded, sure of himself “it is, I mean Theo may be our enemy, but he is really, really, really, really attractive… it makes sense that Alex finds him hot.”</p><p>‘Four really… really?’ Nolan was always at awe at how oblivious the angry werewolf could be to how he comes across. Meanwhile Corey put his face in his hands in secondhand embarrassment.</p><p>Liam then marked Alex with a serious look “having said that I got to ask, do you like Theo?” Theo was an enemy of the pack and Liam would not allow Alex to enter any kind of relationship with the enemy.</p><p>Alex gave a low chuckle at that “oh no I don’t have crush on him, it was just a random sex dream.”</p><p>Corey immediately shook his head trying to tell the other boy to stop while Nolan swipe his hand in front of his neck telling him to cut it out. But it was too late.</p><p>Liam’s face remained surprisingly unchanged. The smell he gave off however did not remain unchanged and Alex easily pick up on it. He could tell the other boy was upset and something else, although he was having a little trouble placing the exact emotion.</p><p>“Theo is an enemy of the pack; you can’t be having thoughts of sleeping with him” said Liam in a dangerous tone. His right hand had been balled into a fist and was shaking.</p><p>“Dude chill… it was just a dream” stated Alex. He was new to the pack, but even he knew there was something between Scott’s beta and the chimera. He then got an amusing idea to change the tables on Liam “besides, are you telling me you’ve never had a sex dream about Theo.”</p><p>Liam opened his mouth and then closed it without uttering anything. He did the same thing a second time. Alex raised his eyebrow expectantly and Nolan and Corey had all of their focus on Liam. Then slowly but surely a deep blush began taking over Liam’s face. “NO!” he finally managed to yell before hastily leaving the table and the cafeteria, while abandoning his food on the table.</p><p>Alex shrug at the response “I don’t know about you guys but that did not sound believable.”</p><p>Nolan laughed while Corey shook his head as he chuckled “that was practically bullying.”</p><p>Alex took a bite of his apple before responding “I like to think of it as a wake up call because he is too far gone into his denial.”</p><p>Nolan groaned “last week Liam found out me and Theo were friends that text and I had to endure two hours of interrogations. All the while Liam kept warning me regarding how charming he is, and somehow he ended up talking about his beautiful physique and how his voice is seductive in nature, I had no idea how to respond.”</p><p>Corey sighed “Liam will realize his feelings one day just let him go at his own pace.” Alex and Nolan gave Corey a doubtful look “come on guys Liam is smarter than he looks… for the most part.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The older pack members were back in Beacon Hills for the weekend and the pack decided to go to Sinema to celebrate. Even Theo had been invited. Everyone was having a good time. Except for Liam.</p><p>Theo was currently in the dance floor dancing with a guy he met at the club. Theo had his hand in the others’ waist, and they were pretty much grinding together with Theo pressed against his back.</p><p>Lydia couldn’t help but roll her eyes in clear judgement and went to Mason to get answers “I see there is still no progress with Liam and Theo.”</p><p>Mason gave a long frustrated sigh. A kind of sigh that can only come from a best friend that loves his best friend and also wants to kill him. Normal best friend stuff “don’t get me started on that.”</p><p>Lydia put a hand on Mason’s shoulder, understanding his pain “I can understand Liam being Liam, but has Theo not made a move at all?”</p><p>Mason rubbed his temples “that’s the thing, Theo has made many, many moves… Liam’s reactions have not been the best… to say the least.”</p><p>Mason recalled the time Theo showed up to the school on Valentine’s day. He was dressed up, he was holding chocolates and flowers, and asked Liam if he wanted to spend the day together. Liam took one look at Theo and his possessions and told him he did not want to be a third wheel for Theo and his date. Liam ran off before Theo could even reply and hid the rest of the night at Mason’s. Effectively ruining his and Corey’s Valentine date. That was only one of the many times Theo had tried to hit on Liam.</p><p>Theo had pretty much concluded that Liam was not interested in him and had decided to move on. Mason couldn’t really blame his conclusion, but it was so far from the truth.</p><p>Now Theo was dancing with someone else and Liam seemed prone to wolfing out due to jealousy any second now. Of course, Mason was sure if he pointed out as much Liam would come up with another excuse for his bad mood.</p><p>Liam let out a loud growl before he stood from where he was sitting and made his way towards the chimera in the dance floor. When he reached the chimera, he shove the boy he was dancing with away. The boy stumbled but managed to stay up. He was pissed at what happened. When he turned around with the intention of complaining he came face to face with Liam. He took one look at Liam’s terrifying face and he decided to find a new dance partner.</p><p>“What the hell Liam?” yelled Theo.</p><p>Liam took a moment to reply as he took a deep breath to try to calm down “I’m tired, take me home” given they live together Theo was usually Liam’s ride for things like this.</p><p>Theo glared “we’ve only been here for an hour.”</p><p>“I’m tired” repeated Liam sounding like a bratty kid.</p><p>Theo ran his fingers through his hair “you’re supposed to be catching up with your friends that don’t live in Beacon Hills” said the chimera as he gestured to the rest of the pack. Liam turned around towards the pack and felt guilty at the fact that he was trying to bail.</p><p>“Look you’ve being weird lately and I don’t really get why, but whatever it is either tell me or deal with it because I can’t deal with this” with those words Theo walked away from the younger boy. Interacting with Liam has been an extremely frustrating experience lately. He didn’t know if he had pissed the young beta, but he denied anything was wrong anytime he asked. Liam was working Theo’s last nerve.</p><p>Liam made his way back to his friends with a neutral face. His friends might have believe everything was fine, if it weren’t for the fact Liam’s chemo signals contradict that.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” offered Scott.</p><p>Liam gave Scott a confused look “about what?”</p><p>Scott looked back to the dance floor and then quickly back to Liam “what happened with Theo?”</p><p>Liam gave small chuckle, which didn’t seem to reach his features “I was keeping a civilian safe from a potential threat, seriously how could you not get that?”</p><p>“Right… it must have slipped my mind” with that Scott decided tonight was not the night to have a heart to heart with the emotionally stunted beta.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you getting Theo a Christmas gift?”</p><p>Mason’s question startled  Liam.</p><p>He dropped the nice shirt he had been inspecting “no!”</p><p>He was shushed by other costumers in the store.</p><p>Mason raised an eyebrow in disbelief.</p><p>Liam picked the shirt once more “I was thinking of getting this shirt… for Derek.”</p><p>“Really… for Derek?” questioned Mason not believing his best friend for even a second.</p><p>“Yes” answered Liam, while giving Mason a small glare.</p><p>“First, I’m going to ignore the obvious question as to why you would get Derek a gift in the first place and just point out that the size won’t fit Derek.” Mason couldn’t even see the actual size; it was just too small for Derek.</p><p>Liam open his mouth to respond and then closed it again. He eventually managed to say “I was just looking at the overall design before I worried about the size… I don’t like this shirt” finished Liam as he put the shirt down once more and went looking at another section.</p><p>Mason sighed but continue browsing with his friend in silence. After all, he was looking for a gift for his boyfriend. He did not need this drama right now. If Liam did not want to talk about this, then Mason would not ask.</p><p>After a while of shopping in silence Liam asked “… do you think I should get Theo a gift?”</p><p>The question had been asked so softly that Mason was not 100% sure it had even been asked.</p><p>When Mason turned to look at his best friend and noticed his tense posture and the fact he was no longer really browsing through the clothes. He had no doubt the question had been real.</p><p>Mason let a long sigh at that “you are the worst probation officer ever.”</p><p>Liam couldn’t help the deep blush that passed over his face “I’m just asking since you brought it up, and he’s living with me, and my parents will definitely get him a gift, and he might get me one, wouldn’t it be rude to not get him one back?”</p><p>Theo was not Mason’s favorite person. But for sure he had become one of Liam’s even if the other boy would deny it till his deathbed.</p><p>Mason could admit Theo had definitely changed from the monster that tried to manipulate and kill them all. It was with this fact that he resigned to help Liam. However, if he was going to talk about Theo with Liam he was not going to hold back “Liam… do you… do you like Theo?” First step was getting his friend to admit to something everyone already knew.</p><p>“What?” asked Liam surprised at his friend’s question and believing he was misunderstanding. After all, the idea that Liam could even like Theo was 0%.</p><p>Mason groaned in frustration “do you like Theo? as in actual like-like.”</p><p>“NO! Why would you think that!”</p><p>Mason sighed in frustration. Sometimes dealing with Liam was just way too much, even for him, especially when the angry boy was in full blown denial. “For one you never shut up about him.”</p><p>“I’m just reporting on my findings on him, you know I’m keeping an eye on him” he said defensively, while still scandalized at the fact his best friend seemed to think Liam held some form of affection for the older boy.</p><p>Mason rubbed his temples because Liam’s monitoring excuse just keeps getting more and more ridiculous, not that it was ever not ridiculous. “Yeah, thanks for letting me know how Theo smiles during the happy ending of a movie” Mason had rolled his eyes so hard when Liam told him that while sounding like he had discovered the secrets of the universe.</p><p>“I-It was just a harmless observation” defended Liam.</p><p>“An unnecessary observation for a probation officer” said Mason done with Liam’s denial “for the love of god just admit you like him… at this point I’m convince the only reason I still dislike Theo as a person is because I have to hear you pine over him, which is driving me crazy.”</p><p>Liam pouted “I’m not pinning over him.”</p><p>“Liam I swear to god I’m going to smack you if you lie about this again” Mason’s patience had been on life support for a while now, right now it has officially died “get over yourself, buy him a gift, and confess your stupid feelings.”</p><p>Liam got angry at that “I don’t have anything to confess and I’m buying him shit” Mason glared at his friend before smacking him over the head and walking out of the store.</p><p>Just because Liam decided to buy the shirt he had looked at earlier it didn’t mean he liked Theo or planned to give him a Christmas present.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And then Christmas day rolled in. It was currently 2:00am and Liam was just returning home with Theo. They had spent Christmas eve with the pack in a party where they exchanged secret Santa. Malia had given Liam a book about survival in the wilderness and told him she would test his knowledge during the summer.</p><p>Liam was not looking forward to the upcoming summertime. On the other hand, Mason gifted Theo with a box of condoms, lube, and a gay Kamasutra book. Liam had blushed after seeing the gifts since he already knew Mason thought Liam and Theo would somehow end up together.</p><p>Liam let out a loud yawn and stretched as he felt his body requesting sleep. Liam began making his way upstairs when Theo grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Theo?” asked Liam as he focused on Theo’s grip.</p><p>“… merry Christmas” said Theo, voice sounding strained.</p><p>“Merry Christmas” replied Liam, not knowing what else to say, while feeling he was missing something.</p><p>“I got you a gift” eventually stated Theo.</p><p>This puzzled Liam because they would be exchanging gifts in the morning as a family with his parents.</p><p>Theo appeared to realize Liam’s confusion “I want to give you this gift right now… if that’s ok.”</p><p>Liam swallowed anxiously before he nodded.</p><p>Theo pulled a card from his pocket and gave it to Liam. Liam took it and inspect it. It was a 20 dollar gift card from amazon. It was something Liam would use but not what he was expecting. Truth was Liam had no idea what to expect, but based on how Theo was acting, a gift card felt underwhelming.</p><p>“That’s not really your gift” Liam tilted his head as he looked at Theo, confused at this “I mean, it is a gift, just not the one I really want to give you. It’s a gift in case you don’t like the real one.” Theo was getting frustrated at his own rambling. He took a deep breath before walking over to the Christmas tree and getting a small wrapped box “this is for you” said the chimera as he handed the gift over to the younger werewolf.</p><p>Liam felt his heart beating faster as he took the gift. It was wrapped in typical Christmas wrapping, it was red with many small decorated Christmas trees. Liam undid the wrapping slowly for some reason he did not understand. He usually was the kind of guy that destroyed the wrappings of his gifts.</p><p>When Liam finished unwrapping the gift he was faced with a teal box that was characteristic of those which typically contained jewelry. He wondered if Theo got him some expensive jewelry. He hesitated briefly before finally deciding to open the box. Inside it he found two keys. One of them looked like a car key, more specifically it looked like the key to Theo’s truck.</p><p>“I put my truck key because I was doing a whole key motif I figured I’d offered to teach you how to drive” stated Theo nervously “I kind of panicked at the end.”</p><p>Liam was still confused at what was going on. He decided not to dwell on this for too long and returned his attention to the other key. He didn’t recognized the key at all “and this one?”</p><p>Theo ran his fingers through his hair as he slowly exhale trying to gather his nerve. “That key doesn’t really do anything.”</p><p>Liam looked between Theo and the key, his confusion changing to mild annoyance “then why are you giving me this and what kind of gift is this in the first place?”</p><p>Theo paced awkwardly around the room “thinking about it now I probably should have done this differently” he said as he hid his face in hands frustrated at himself.</p><p>Liam felt his annoyance die at Theo’s tone and actions “dude is not like you to be acting so… weird” Liam got closer to the chimera and forced their eyes to meet as he remove the other’s hands from his face “take a deep breath, relax, and then speak, ok?” Liam simply repeated something Theo often times told Liam when he was close to snapping. Liam never thought they would one day have their roles reverse.</p><p>Theo did as Liam said and then he steeled himself. Liam knew something big was coming and felt his heart beating faster than before.</p><p>“I love you” said the chimera. He swallowed before continuing “I’m in love you, I’ve been in love with you for a long time now and I… I just need you to know that I love you” he shifted his gaze towards the floor as he finished his confession.</p><p>Meanwhile Liam, was at a loss on how to respond. He felt like every nerve on his body was on fire. He had felt so tired when he first got home but now he felt like he wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the night. He couldn’t decipher if this feeling was good or bad. Then every single comment his pack had made regarding Theo and Liam came to mind and Liam felt his cheeks burn at the memories.</p><p>Liam didn’t know how to respond. However, his reply still came out, almost like if another entity had willed Liam’s response “I love you too” Liam was surprised at his own admission.</p><p>Theo looked up at Liam once more with a startled look “r-really?”</p><p>Liam nodded, no longer being able to find his voice.</p><p>Both of them remained perfectly still and silent for what felt like an eternity. Liam notice how Theo’s gaze shifted from his eyes towards his lips. Liam felt a tightness in his chest, and he licked his lips. At the motion, Theo grunted before rushing forward, as he was no longer able to restrain his desire for the younger beta. He brought their lips together in a searing kiss.</p><p>Liam tensed up for a moment before he let his instincts take over and returned Theo’s fervor. He couldn’t believe this was happening. However, it felt like every single moment in his life had let to this one moment, this one kiss. Like he had just reached the culmination of a long journey he didn’t know he had undertaken, and the reward was everything he had wanted and more.</p><p>Theo paused the kissed for a moment as he moved his hand from Liam’s waist and trailed it all the way to his face. He gently brushed his cheek with his thumb before once again kissing the younger boy. Liam let the gifts he was holding fall to the floor as he felt the kiss intensify. He ran his fingers through Theo’s torso, chest, until finally he got to his hair. Liam couldn’t help but notice how soft the chimera’s hair was as he stroke it. Meanwhile, Theo shudder under Liam’s ministrations. Theo moved his arms to Liam’s waist as he pressed their bodies closer together. As close as it was possible to bring two people together.</p><p>He tighten his grip on Liam’s waist. He ran his tongue over his partner’s lips before he took his bottom lip within his teeth. Liam let out a whine when Theo bit his bottom lip. Theo used the opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue between Liam’s lips. Liam moaned into the kiss as he felt Theo’s warm tongue explore his mouth. Liam met Theo’s tongue with his own and it sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He couldn’t get enough of this. He had no idea how much he wanted this, needed this. This was just their first kiss and Liam no longer thought he would be able to live without tasting Theo’s lips.</p><p>Although both wanted to continue the kiss they were eventually forced to pull away from each other in order to catch their breaths. When they pulled away they both instinctively pressed their foreheads together wanting to remain as close as possible.</p><p>A thought then passed through Liam’s head “I still don’t understand the second key.”</p><p>It took a moment for Theo to catch up to what Liam meant. His mind was stuck replaying the fact he had finally kissed Liam. “Oh, um… I know you’ve applied to different universities all throughout the United States and I just wanted to say if you wanted me too… I’d go with you wherever you decide…” Theo hesitated before adding “we can be together from now on, just you and me… if you want that.”</p><p>Liam look at the key in the floor that didn’t work “so this is a key to our hypothetical future home?”</p><p>Theo shrugged and looked away “pretty much… like I said I should have done this differently.”</p><p>Liam couldn’t help the smile that took over “it was perfect, and I would love to live with you, wherever.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Theo leaned in again with the intention of kissing Liam again when the younger boy groaned “oh my god, everyone is going to be insufferable from now on.”</p><p>“What?” Theo had no idea what Liam was on about.</p><p>“Nothing… is just that I’ve been saying there is nothing between us for a long time now and now there is, and I can just hear everyone going ‘I told you so’ over and over” Liam was not looking forward to that.</p><p>Theo chuckled “if is any consolation Mason gave me the final push I needed to do this.”</p><p>“It isn’t, Mason is probably going to be the worst of  them” the more Liam though about it the more convince he was Mason would never let this go “he is probably going to comment on this every time we get together for the rest of our lives.” Liam could easily imagine getting married to Theo and Mason giving his best man speech and recounting how Liam drove him crazy with his pining while denying he was pining.</p><p>Theo gave him a fond smile at that “that means were going to be together a long time, right?”</p><p>Liam felt himself blush at the implication before responding “I guess so.”</p><p>“I like that, I want that” said Theo as he kissed Liam once more. Liam couldn’t help but smile against the kiss. He couldn’t believe it took him this long to realize he was in love with Theo. To think he could have had this earlier. Mason was right. Liam was the worst probation officer ever.  He couldn’t help but wander when exactly he fell in love.</p><p>Then Liam broke the kiss and pulled away as he realized he had gotten a gift for Theo “I got you a gift as well.”</p><p>“What?” inquired Theo in a dazed “oh… is cool we can exchange gifts in the morning.”</p><p>Liam pouted “but you already gave me my gift.”</p><p>Theo scratched the back of his head as he replied, “I got you a proper gift… this was more of a confession type thing… the gift was just the set-up”</p><p>“You gave me an amazon gift card though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I panicked on my way back from work and realized the keys didn’t really count as a gift and I stopped at a CVS” Theo blushed at the admission. He had been a huge bundle of nerves this past few weeks. He is unsure how Liam didn’t notice.</p><p>Liam chuckled at the admission “geez, you’re a disaster.”</p><p>“I really am.”</p><p>“Is cool” he said as he wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck once more which lead to Theo encircling the werewolf’s waist “I’ll tell you a secret, I’m a disaster too” finished Liam as he gave Theo a short and soft kiss.</p><p>Theo smiled at Liam as he replied in a hushed tone “is not much of a secret.”</p><p>“Shut up, you love me.”</p><p>“I really, really, really, really do little wolf.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>